What are Gasmasks? (book)
What are Gasmasks? is a book written by Janelle "Mascara" Rogóz. It was published in September 2008 on Newerth. Just as the name of the book suggests, the book is about gas masks. Preface Firstly, about myself, the author of the book I have spent so long writing. Even with lung cancer, I will not give up. For my daughters, Eleanor and Alexis, and my son, Aidan, from myself and their late father, Alan Jason Flamberge… I wrote this book starting in 2004, at Alan's request. He was murdered in 2005 by an unknown assailant, unfortunately. Still, I wrote on. Alexis even worked as a waitress to earn some money so that we may not starve to our deaths. In 2006, I was diagnosed with lung cancer and I knew… I was done for. I was going to die. But not before finishing my book. Through sheer willpower alone, I managed to overpower my ailment, even as this book is nearing its completion. I hope that this will be a valuable source of information in regards to the world we live in… the unnamed galaxy. Chapter 1 Gasmasks are masks worn to protect the user from inhaling toxic gases. Normally they cover the entire face. The wearer is not protected from gases that are absorbed through the skin, and as such special gear is also required. Most gasmasks can also protect against biological agents that are inhaled, and can also protect against welding fumes. It is also worn when handling hazardous materials, such as repairing leaking equipment or cleaning up chemical spills. Gasmasks are also used by the police to protect against tear gas or smoke bombs, though rioters also use them. When using paint canisters, painters also wear gasmasks, as the fumes from paint canisters are toxic. Gasmasks are also used by explorers that venture into environments where hazardous materials like asbestos can be found. Chapter 2 Most gasmasks have two small circular eye windows made of polycarbonate. Masks with large full-face windows are very rare. Modern gasmasks are enchanted to magically provide breathable air to the wearer, and thus filters are no longer required. As a result, gasmasks also allow the user to breathe underwater, without needing diving gear and air tanks. Even so, people still wear filters with their gasmasks, apparently because it's a "fashion statement from the past". In the distant past, gasmasks required filters. There were two types of gasmasks used in the past, since their invention. Type 1 gasmasks had one or two, or even three (rarely) filters attached to the face mask. Each filter lasted 12 hours. Type 2 gasmasks had a large filter that was connected to the face mask with a hose. These filters lasted 24 hours. In the Newerth year 1980, both types of gasmask were rendered obsolete by Type 3 gasmasks, which did not need filters. These were the first gasmasks that were enchanted to supply an endless amount of breathable air. It was a time of war, and schools had to implement lessons related to gasmasks. Most children most certainly hated it. Schools harshly enforced the mandatory carrying of gasmasks at all times. So harshly, in fact, that few disobeyed. Students who did not carry or wear their gasmasks were given six months' worth of detentions. That was bad enough. But disobey again, and you got expelled immediately, and banned from all schools on the continent. That was the worst. Gasmasks were to be carried everyday, but if they couldn't be carried, they had to be worn instead. They would be worn during just about all activities, even during swimming or even gymnastics or other sporting activities. Students and teachers alike had to wear name tags, to allow distinguishing one another. Some schools took up gasmasks as part of the official uniform, which remains even to this day. All schools on Newerth's Gireathe-Jin continent, for instance, require that students wear gasmasks at all times. Chapter 3 These days, some people wear gasmasks for no reason at all, while others wear them to hide facial scars. The continent of Grange, found on planet Newerth, has the problem of constant air pollution. Which is really bad. If it does NOT stop soon, then by 2030, everyone will have to wear a gasmask just to be able to breathe. And if that continues even then, there is a high possibility that it will render Newerth uninhabitable without gasmasks. That would take at least a few decades, but it is not yet too late to stop with the air pollution. Save Newerth, please! Last page This appears on the last page of the copy of this book that Kousendia Blom owns. I, Janelle Rogóz, hereby sign this book to Kousendia Handskoenië Blom on 28 February 2009, Newerth year. May you have a speedy recovery from your hospitalization, and may the police find the culprit behind your injuries. Trivia Category:Books